


Voici l'agneau...

by malurette



Category: Bible (New Testament), The Bible
Genre: F/M, First Christmas, Gen, One Shot, Retelling, let's forget the folklore that was added during the Middle Ages
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D’accord, sa naissance était un petit peu sortie de l’ordinaire, mais Yeshua était un petit enfant tout ce qu’il y avait de plus ordinaire et désormais sa vie serait sans histoire, pensait Miriam. Il n’y avait pas de raison que ça se passe autrement, après tout ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voici l'agneau...

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Voici l’agneau…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bible chrétienne/Évangiles de Matthieu et Luc  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Marie de Nazareth, Joseph/Marie ; et des figurants  
>  **Genre :** drame familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** rien n’est à moi, mais c’est dans le domaine public depuis des lustres et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note :** contrairement à la plupart de mes fanfictions qui sont prévues pour les fans des persos de base, ce texte-ci, en tant que réécriture, peut aussi se lire sans être très familier avec l'histoire de base.
> 
> **Thème :** « un agneau au sacrifice » pour  6variations  
>  **Prompt /Avertissement :** le folklore Noël construit au Moyen-Âge à partir de sources apocryphes me soûle et tous les chants de Noël qui font référence à la croix me débectent \- oust le _fanon_ des autres, je veux ma propre fanfic, ma propre interprétation du canon de base. Et juste ça : de la fanfic, pas de la théologie.  
>  **Continuité :** les premiers mois/deux premières années du Second Testament  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1500

La journée s’étirait. Miriam, en bonne maîtresse de maison, avait veillé avec attention à l’accomplissement de chaque tâche. En bonne mère, elle veillait avec encore plus d’attention sur son petit garçon. Son enfant grandissait, fortifiait et embellissait de jour en jour, faisant sa joie et sa fierté. Il ne parlait pas encore mais marcherait sans doute bientôt, et lui souriait adorablement, à elle comme à son mari. Son cher époux si bienveillant…  
Miriam s’efforçait d’être aussi une bonne épouse, ne serait-ce que par gratitude envers cet homme qui l’avait sauvée de l’oppobre en l’acceptant auprès de lui avec cet enfant qui n’était pas de lui. Pourtant, chaque fois qu’elle contentait la petite bouche vorace de son fils premier-né, elle repensait aux dires des commères :   
» Tant que tu allaiteras, tu auras peu de chances de concevoir de nouveau.

Non qu’elle ne voulait pas donner à son mari une descendance : ce premier-né, il l’avait reconnu et accepté sans condition et l’aimait visiblement ; mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de craindre irraisonnablement qu’après la naissance d’autres enfants de son sang, il se mette à les préférer au premier. Comment savoir ?  
Des premiers temps de leur mariage, pas une fois il ne l’avait honorée. Le dégoutait-elle, avait-il peur de cet étranger en elle, était-ce consciemment qu’il refusait à l’enfant à naître la fortification paternelle ? Elle n’osa jamais le questionner.   
Même sans cela heureusement l’enfant était né en pleine santé, quoi qu’elle ait eu bien peur pour lui.  
Quelle aventure que cette naissance !

Il n’y a sans doute pas une famille en Israël qui ne se prétende descendre plus ou moins secrètement de souche davidique, et celle de son mari tenait très fort à la sienne. Aussi, quand les messages de l’empereur commencèrent à sillonner la région, enjoignant chacun à venir se faire recenser, entama-t-on les préparatifs du départ. Des semaines de voyage dans une caravane où les dames, voyant l’état de Miriam, multipliaient les questions et les conseils sans vraiment l’aider. Des semaines d’inconfort et de craintes. Et les craintes confirmées…   
Aucune sage-femme n’aurait accepté de l’accoucher dans un coin d’une salle commune surpeuplée. Dans l’intérêt de tous, elle comme les autres voyageurs, on l’escorta à l’écart, préférant lui donner l’abri d’un coin des quartiers des animaux. Suivirent les longues heures d’attente, d’appréhension, de douleur et d’humiliation sous les paroles de la commère qui se croyait rassurante ;   
» Allons, ça ne sera pas la première fois qu’un petit d’homme naîtra sur le bord de la route ; notre ancêtre Rachel elle-même juste à deux pas d’ici… oh, et bien sûr toutes les mères n’en sont pas mortes comme elle ! Prends courage.  
» Il n’en est pas besoin en cette saison mais les trop dures nuits à la saison froide, il arrive souvent qu’on mette les enfants à coucher dans les étables pour que la chaleur des bêtes les protège.  
» Avant ça vois-tu, la paille absorbera toutes les souillures, elle en a vues d’autres.  
» D’ailleurs les meuglements des bêtes te couvriront si tu as besoin de crier.  
» Dis donc, tu _vas_ crier ; ton homme n’a fait le travail qu’à moitié et ton petit va avoir du mal à passer !

Accroupie sur la paille du sol, s’arc-boutant aux montants d’une mangeoire, elle mit au monde ce petit. Sans que lui ni elle n’y perdre la vie, malgré ses craintes : loué soit le Seigneur.   
Des heures plus tard, le travail et les suites complètement terminées, elle en était rendue au milieu de la nuit. Quel besoin avait eu cette sage-femme de bavarder en repartant, que des bergers s’en viennent admirer la coïncidence : un prétendu fils de David petit berger de Bet-lechem tout comme eux, avant de devenir roi de légende, né quasiment parmi eux !

Miriam ayant besoin de reprendre des forces et l’enfant d’en prendre tout autant avant de voyager, ils laissèrent la caravane partir sans eux, demeurant un peu plus longtemps. Yossef eut pour elle cette proposition secourable :  
« Écoute, restons encore un peu plus de temps que juste nécessaire. À notre retour je dirai que j’ai voulu profiter de ce séjour pour chercher mes cousins restés sur place, puis qu’il se faisait tard pour que reprendre la route dans ton état et quand nous reviendrons, personne ne demandera quand exactement est né l’enfant. Les commères pourront compter ce qu’elles voudront. »

Il fit circoncire l’enfant et le nomma tout comme s’il était vraiment sien. Et ils profitèrent même d’être si près de Yerushalaym pour le présenter directement au Temple, comme il le faudrait pour tout premier-né. La joie de Miriam eut été complète, sans ces vieux illuminés qui l’accablèrent de prophéties amères – jouaient-ils un rôle pour les prêtres pour que, inquiets, les parents offrent davantage de sacrifices que prescrit par la Loi pour honorer la naissance ?  
Miriam voulut laisser tout cela derrière elle en regagnant enfin Nazareth plusieurs semaines encore après. De retour dans la maison de son mari, pour qui elle était désormais une véritable épouse aimée et plus juste une servante que l’on recueille par pitié, entre lui et son fils, elle trouvait une vie heureuse nouvelle, celle qui aurait dû être sienne depuis le début. 

Les mois passaient, sans histoire. Qu’aurait-il pu arriver désormais ? 

Tout s’écroula quand arrivèrent un jour une suite d’étrangers aux vêtures bizarres, à la langue incompréhensibles et aux manières… innommables. Sauf qu’elle lui puisse rien faire pour les arrêter, son mari étant absent, ils envahirent la maison et se jetèrent sur l’enfant devant lequel ils poussèrent maints cris et se livrèrent à de grandes gesticulations.   
Miriam, terrifiée, eut été soulagée de les voir partir, si, avant de reprendre la route et disparaître presque aussi vite qu’ils étaient arrivés, ils ne lui avaient mis de force dans les mains des bourses et des coffrets. Quand elle refusa de les prendre, ils les laissèrent bien en évidence au milieu de la pièce.

Alerté par les voisins trouvant le bruit et l’agitation anormaux, Yossef rentra en toute hâte, manquant les étranges visiteurs de peur. Ensemble, avec appréhension, avec mille précautions, ils ouvrirent les présents abandonnés. Leur incompréhension ne fit qu’augmenter à leur vue.  
L’or est le tribut payé à un roi, l’encens une offrande pour un dieu, et la myrrhe le dernier cadeau fait à un mort, pour l’embaumer. Ou à une prostituée qui se parfume pour envoûter les hommes…

« Qu’est-ce que ces gens veulent à mon enfant ? Yossef, j’ai peur ; pourquoi sont-ils venus nous trouver ici ? Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font ! »

Des étrangers riches et excentriques, aux manières incompréhensibles !  
Et si c’était des adorateurs de quelque démon, et qu’ils avaient choisi cet enfant comme sacrifice pour leurs rites monstrueux ?  
La terreur dans la voix, dans les yeux de Miriam serrant dans ses bras son petit enfant comme un noyé une planche dans la tempête...  
Yossef eut alors la solidité d’un roc pour la rassurer. En un éclair, il prit sa décision :

« Non... Prends l’or et cache-le dans tes vêtements, que personne ne le trouve si on nous accuse de l’avoir volé : nous en aurons besoin. Disons que nous allons visiter ta cousine. Nous brûlerons l’encens pour le Seigneur dès que nous aurons quitté la terre d’Israël, qu’il protège notre voyage.   
\- Je ne toucherai pas la plante aux morts.  
\- Je ne te le demande pas. Donne-moi Yeshua ; prépare-nous juste un peu de linge et quelques provisions. Nous partirons cette nuit, l’obscurité nous protègera.   
\- Mais pour où ?  
\- Suffisamment loin pour te rassurer. N’aie pas peur. Depuis le jour où tu es entrée dans ma maison tu es ma femme et tes enfants seront les miens. Personne ne touchera mon fils.   
\- Et tout quitter, comme cela, la maison, la famille, ton échoppe ?  
\- Si notre tranquillité est à ce prix. S’il le faut, comme mon ancêtre Yehuda et avant lui son frère dont je porte le nom, nous irons jusqu’en Égypte. Nous trouverons toujours où habiter, où exercer. On a toujours besoin d’hommes à tout faire et s’il le faut je construirai moi-même une nouvelle demeure ailleurs. Aie foi. Viens. »

Craignant toujours pour la vie de son enfant, elle s’en remit à lui. Oh, comme elle espérait que ses craintes étaient infondées – les adorateurs d’un dieu barbare, prêts à sacrifier son petit, tendre et innocent comme l’agneau, sur leur autel ? c’était insensé ! – mais elle ne voulait prendre pour lui aucun risque. Et Yossef l’avait déjà sauvée elle et l’enfant. Une fois encore, elle s’en remit à son abri, confiante.


End file.
